Rules of Mineplex
Related page: Rule Booｋ Mineplex is a server interested in serving its players, and that requires a strict enforcement of certain rules to make the experience more enjoyable for everybody. Breaking any of these rules will result in a kick or a ban. Game Rules Chat Offences *''Spamming ''- Sending too many and/or repeating the same message in chat in a short period of time. *''Caps ''- Sending messages with an excessive amount of capital letters. *''General Rudeness'' - Being intentionally rude to other players or staff using derogatory words/phrases. *''Hackusation'' - Accusing another player in chat of hacking. *''Chat Trolling'' - Saying things in chat that are misleading to players and/or are intended to cause confusion. *''Mini-Modding'' - Non-staff players trying to enforce the rules on players. Only applies when staff are online. *''Protesting ''- Arguing with players in chat constantly or attempting to argue any sort of punishment that a staff member has made. *''Advertising ''- Sending a link in chat which directs players to non-Mineplex related content. *''Bypassing Chat Filter'' - Purposely trying to send a message in chat which is a blocked word/phrase. * Ghosting (UHC) -'' Giving away information the alive players may not know when being a spectator. This include ore locations, armor, player locations, ect. * ''Discrimination - Any form of Discrimination: e.g. Racism/Sexism/Religious or Homophobic remarks. General Offences *''Team Killing -'' Attempting/Succeeding in killing a teammate. *''Trolling'' - Purposely trying to ruin the game for others. *''Map Exploiting'' - Abusing the map to get a substantial advantage over others. *''Bug Exploiting'' - Abusing a bug/glitch in the game intentionally to give yourself an advantage. Client Mod Offences *''Client Mods'' - The use of any modifications which are not approved. *''Hacking ''- The use of any sort of hack or hacked client. Other *''Inappropriate Skin'' *''Inappropriate Name'' * Inappropriate Pet Name Forum Rules General Rules *No advertising (4 warning points) *No micro-posting (1 word posts - or gifs / emoticons with no text). (Note:Emoticons such as Smiley Faces do not count as words.) *No cursing/swearing/disrespecting players. *Do not try to moderate the forums, leave it to the staff. *No asking for likes (or potatoes) in your post. *No necro-posting (posting on threads which haven't been commented on in over a week) *No excessive bumping (more than once per thread). (1 warning point) *No post boosting (posting irrelevant content or repeating information previously stated in the thread) *No posting on nuisance threads such as spambots' threads. Off-Topic *General rules apply here *Micro-posting allowed on forum games only Giveaway Rules *General rules apply here *Giveaway specific rules are found here. Reports *General rules apply here *Do not comment on threads you are not directly involved in *Do not post report evidence which is older than 2 weeks *Do not post a report without evidence *Do not post a report without using the correct format. Ban appeal format: http://mineplex.com/appeals Report format: http://www.mineplex.com/forums/m/11929946/viewthread/7517736-reports-format-official Breaking any forum rules will cause you to receive different amounts of warning points depending on the severity of the rule broken. Receiving 5 warning points will result in a week forum ban, receiving 8 warning points will result in a month ban, and receiving 11 warning points will result in a permanent ban. On rare occasions a player may be permanently banned without warning, this will only happen with large infractions. Client Mods Approved mods *Optifine *5Zig PVP mod *Too Many Items *Any minimap that does not show players/entities. (Unmodded REI's minimap) *Shaders Mods *Capes Mods *Better Animations/Player Animations Mod *Blocks3D Mod *Not Enough Items *Gamma/Brightness mods (in which the only feature is gamma/brightness) *Any mods which have no effect to gameplay such as Pixelmon or Auto-Respawn. *Better Sprint Mod *InGame info mod All mods not on this list are considered unapproved until further notice and may result in a temp/perm banning.